


Покров земного чувства

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5lvl - Миди [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Три года в заточении, три года одни и те же стены, та же женщина, пока не узнаёшь, что где-то есть те, для кого нет тебя роднее и ближе





	Покров земного чувства

 

 

**1**

  
Джек устало смотрел на себя в зеркало в ванной. Пластиковое, оно немного искажало черты, и все же он отчетливо видел, насколько у него запали щеки и обрисовались скулы и нижняя челюсть, побледнели губы, на лбу проступили длинные морщины, между бровей образовалась складочка.  
  
Тридцать лет. Сегодня Джеку исполнилось тридцать лет. Он сидел в заточении уже три долбаных года. Три года, за которые ничто, вот вообще ничто не поменялось.  
  
Люсинда так и не забеременела, но по-прежнему оставалась здесь. Джек не понимал, зачем Сайлас мучает ее. Хочет измываться над сыном — это Джек еще мог понять. Но Лу-Лу-то за что? Если бы она могла забеременеть от Джека, забеременела бы еще в первый же год. Видит Бог, Джек старался.  
  
То ли Люсинда была бесплодна, то ли сам Джек — непонятно. Врач их не осматривал.  
  
Джек оскалился на свое отражение. Он так и умрет здесь, но перед этим Люсинда, у которой давно уже поехала крыша, вынесет ему весь мозг.  
  
Внезапно нахлынули злость и отчаяние. Джек и сам сходил с ума от однообразной обстановки, от отсутствия солнца, от того, что день за днем шли, не принося совершенно никаких перемен. Он ударил кулаком в зеркало раз, другой, и бил, бил, бил, пока не разбил руку в кровь, пока пластик не потрескался и не раскрошился на длинные узкие полоски.  
  
Только когда от зеркала ничего не осталось, Джек обессиленно уронил руку. А потом медленно, словно в забытьи, закатал рукава, взял из раковины пластиковый осколок и провел по предплечью — прямо по старым шрамам, похожим на изысканные вензеля.  
  
Пластик резал кожу плохо, но Джек мучил и мучил собственные руки — обе — пока не понял, что перерезать вены таким образом он не сможет. Жаль.  
  
Он так устал.  
  
Из разрезов сочилась кровь, капала в раковину, пачкала одежду и пол. Старые шрамы под новыми. Если новые шрамы вообще останутся. Мелкие царапины у Джека всегда заживали без следов.  
  
Он провел по лицу окровавленной рукой, оставляя на лбу и щеках красные полосы. Потом включил воду и принялся смывать с себя кровь.  
  
В аптечке была перекись водорода. Он залил ею порезы. Они были довольно глубокими, но все же недостаточно глубокими. Он не смог разрезать ни одной крупной вены.  
  
Кое-как залепив руки пластырями, Джек оглядел разгромленную ванную, подумал, что Томасина снова укоризненно подожмет губы, устраняя бардак, а Люсинда устроит истерику из-за зеркала.  
  
В груди что-то болезненно сжималось. Пораненные руки пульсировали.  
  
Джек опустил рукава и вернулся в комнату. Люсинда, сидящая в кресле, взглянула на него с испугом. Наверняка все слышала.  
  
Джек, не обращая на нее внимания, упал на кровать прямо поверх покрывала, свернулся клубком и закрыл глаза. Короткая вспышка вымотала его, и очень скоро Джек задремал.

 

 

***

  
Баки просыпался с трудом. Никак не получалось поднять тяжёлую голову от подушки, разлепить глаза, а запястье левой руки, руки, которой у него не было вот уже много десятилетий, горело огнём. Кое-как сев, он потёр плечо, провёл ладонью по шрамам, по металлу предплечья, спустился к локтю. У него не могла болеть рука, но болела.  
  
Он где-то слышал или читал про фантомные боли, смотрел передачу про мужика, потерявшего на войне ноги, но утверждавшего, что по ночам не может спать, потому что щекотно пяткам, долго ухмылялся, пересказывая эти истории потом Броку в тренировочном зале СТРАЙКа, а вот сейчас сам сидел на постели, подскочив невероятно рано, и тёр металлическое запястье.  
  
Брок спал рядом, обняв подушку. Баки не понимал, что происходит, но будить не стал, поднялся и побрёл в ванную, зависнув перед зеркалом, тут же вспоминая отрывок из странного сна о самом себе.  
  
_Впалые щёки, заострившиеся, слишком резкие скулы, потухший взгляд и кривая улыбка на сухих губах. Резкий замах, удары по точно такому же зеркалу, только мутному, расплывчато-серому, искажающему черты. Блёклые тупые осколки и кровь на обеих живых руках, попытка закончить, освободиться хоть так из этого плена, вырваться, наконец, не смотреть в лицо, которое даже возненавидеть не получается, ведь и она не виновата._  
  
Она?  
  
Баки потряс головой. Не то чтобы у него не было знакомых дамочек, но такой странной мешанины чувств: злости, жалости, тупой усталости и в то же время безразличия — он не испытывал ни к кому. Может, это, конечно, было что-то из прошлого, которое если и возвращалось, то обрывками, не желая складываться во что-то понятное, но Баки этого не знал, не мог знать.  
  
Снова глянув в зеркало и увидев привычного себя, Баки потёр грудь, там, где находилось сердце, удивляясь нудной тупой боли, тянущей, зудящей, явно застарелой. С чего бы это? На здоровье модификанту грех жаловаться, даже пулевые зарастали за неполную неделю, оставляя лишь блёклый шрам, сходивший бесследно к концу месяца. Значит, это что-то другое. Может, тоже фантомное? Но Стив не рассказывал ничего такого, да и в личном деле Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса значилось — полностью здоров и годен к несению военной службы.  
  
Выкрутив горячую воду на максимум, он шагнул под упругие струи, пытаясь отогнать от себя это странное состояние беспросветного одиночества. Он ведь был счастлив почти полностью, хотя так и не мог объяснить сам себе, что именно его не устраивало.  
  
После реабилитации, когда Стив, чуть ли не порвав на груди свой звёздно-полосатый костюм, вытащил его из небытия, вернул в общество, позаботился о восстановлении всех прав, чуть ли не на блюдечке преподнёс Брока, Баки было бы грех жаловаться. Он потихоньку оклёмывался, приходил в относительную норму, жил, учился этой самой жизни в каких-то банальных для обычного человека мелочах, приглядывался к бывшему куратору как к человеку, его паре, второй половине, пытаясь понять природу своих ощущений, но всё равно нет-нет да дёргало в подреберье, тянуло куда-то в сторону, звало, уводило.  
  
Спрашивать у Брока Баки определённым образом побаивался. Он ещё не до конца разобрался в том, что приключилось между ними, в этих странных метках, почти животной тяге и любви, которые он объяснить был не в силах. И вот теперь сердце, бьющееся в глотке, желание вышагнуть из окна и горечь на языке сбивали и так сбоящую через раз программу его личности. Всё было слишком, чересчур сложно.

 

 

***

  
Джек проснулся, когда Люсинда начала трясти его за плечо.  
  
— Джек, я спать хочу! Вставай!  
  
Джек зевнул и поднялся. Пересел в кресло, пока Люсинда расстилала постель. Руки тянуло и дергало, особенно правую, с разбитыми костяшками. И очень, очень сильно хотелось спать.  
  
Ему что-то снилось…  
  
Джек прикрыл глаза, вспоминая сон, пока Люсинда мазалась кремами, вслух сетуя на уничтоженное зеркало, переодевалась в ночную рубашку, заплетала длинные волосы в косу.  
  
Там была металлическая рука, вспомнил Джек. Совсем как настоящая, но составленная из странной формы пластин. Еще там пахло кофе с кардамоном. Странно, раньше Джеку никогда не снились запахи. Там был странный мужчина с черными волосами, светло-карими глазами и шрамами от ожогов на лице. И был другой, так похожий на Джека. Точно, металлическая рука была у того, другого. Он брал ею с тарелки горячие блинчики и облизывал измазанные маслом пальцы, а второй, со шрамами, ругался и требовал, чтобы пользовались салфетками. А тот, который с железной рукой, только улыбался и говорил, что ему необходимо смазывать протез.  
  
Джек точно знал, что никогда не видел ни одного из них. Если бы видел, точно бы запомнил и протез, и шрамы. Но у них там было так уютно, так спокойно и тепло. В окно светило солнце, и запах кофе, и от горячих блинчиков поднимался пар… На том, что со шрамами, был фартук с английской надписью «Поцелуй повара». Стол был светло-зеленым, пластиковым. У того, что с металлической рукой, были длинные, до плеч, темно-каштановые волосы.  
  
Джек разделся, потрогал пластыри, поморщился, сжав в кулак правую руку, и забрался под одеяло, повернувшись к Люсинде спиной. У нее были месячные — повод не превращать в фарс очередной бесполезный акт зачатия. Все равно же бессмысленно.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Джек, — равнодушно сказала Люсинда.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Лу-Лу, — отозвался Джек.

 

 

***

  
Баки с равнодушным видом пролистал ещё пару страниц материалов к будущему заданию и вытянул под столом ноги, не вслушиваясь в инструктаж. Обычно он любил наблюдать за Стивом, насколько тот был собран и деловит, поясняя по десятому разу детали для особо «понятливых». Баки обычно делал зверское лицо и начинал измываться над остальными, вставляя уместные в принципе комментарии, но его юмор почему-то могли оценить только двое. И если Брок мог ржать в открытую, молотить кулаком по столу, то Стив лишь сдержанно улыбался, сжимая челюсть, играя желваками и сияя глазами.  
  
Но в последнее время Баки не высыпался. Тревожное странное чувство, голодное, леденящее нутро, никак не отпускало, сколько бы он ни пытался отмахиваться, списывая это всё на адаптационный период. Ну не к мозгоправам же идти?  
  
Зевнув, он зажмурился.  
  
— Баки? — взволнованный голос вырвал его из дрёмы, где красивая женщина сидела на низкой банкетке, напевала на странно знакомо-незнакомом языке и расчёсывала волосы, а он сидел, забравшись с ногами на постель, и вновь рассматривал забинтованные запястья.  
  
— У тебя всё хорошо?  
  
Брок и остальные присутствующие на брифинге обернулись в его сторону. И если Брок смотрел с беспокойством, то на лицах Мстителей бегущей строкой горела общая на всех мысль о том, сколько им понадобится транквилизаторов, чтобы свалить двоих суперов, прежде чем первый озвереет, а второй открутит всем головы за попытку усмирить первого.  
  
— Не выспался, — зевнул Баки.  
  
Стив укоризненно глянул на Брока. Тот скорчил досадливую мину, мол, я совершенно не при чем.  
  
Он и правда был не при чем. После того как его выписали из госпиталя, Брок стал спать дольше, чем обычно — не шесть привычных часов, а семь, восемь, в выходные даже девять. Брок отрубался уже в десять вечера, и это его страшно бесило, потому что Баки спал от силы четыре часа даже в лучшие времена, а ведь за Баки нужен был присмотр.  
  
У них был уговор, что Баки не выходит из дома, пока Брок спит. И Баки его соблюдал. В «пустое», как он это называл, время Барнс читал, или серфил в интернете, или пялился в телевизор.  
  
— Кэп, я тут не при чем, — покачал головой Брок.  
  
Стив закатил глаза, обещая взглядом ещё вернуться к обсуждению и продолжил вещать.  
  
Баки снова зевнул, покачиваясь на стуле.  
  
До отправления на миссию оставалось ещё четыре часа, можно было бы зарулить в кабинет к Стиву, оккупировать его слишком неудобный диван и попробовать уснуть. Но если он уйдёт с разбора предстоящей миссии, придётся отвечать на вопросы, ответы на которые он не знал совершенно. Поэтому, продолжая давить зевки, Баки сидел и слушал.  
  
Но стоило загрузиться в джет, сесть удобно, пристегнувшись ремнями, сон моментально завладел им, утягивая куда-то очень далеко.

 

 

***

  
Джек проснулся, только когда принесли завтрак. Томасина возилась в ванной, горничная шуршала пылесосом, у двери стоял один мордоворот, у изножья кровати — другой, и Джек просто остался в постели, хотя обычно просыпался часа за два до того, как с утра явится Томасина.  
  
Он лежал и вспоминал сон. Сон был очень странный. Сначала тот, с железной рукой, которого все называли Баки, сидел на каком-то совещании и слушал на диво мускулистого блондина, который, кажется, чем-то там руководил. А второй, со шрамами — Брок, его звали Брок! — сидел напротив. Брок и Баки все время переглядывались и время от времени посматривали на блондина.  
  
Там были странные полупрозрачные экраны, плававшие в воздухе, и какие-то бесплотные голоса ниоткуда, и зеленоглазая рыжая женщина, которая смотрела на Баки вроде бы равнодушно, но во сне Джек точно знал, что она скрывает опаску и недоверие. Был смешливый негр. Был парень с некрасивым мятым лицом, который качался на стуле. Были и другие люди, но их Джек, как ни старался, не смог припомнить.  
  
Потом Баки и Брок погрузились в какой-то странный, ни на что не похожий летательный аппарат и куда-то летели, время от времени переговариваясь о каких-то мелочах — о том, как сыграют какие-то «Ред Сокс», о том, что какой-то Стив сегодня особенно суров, о том, что, если Баки опять «полезет поперек батьки в пекло», Брок ему ноги выдернет и спички вставит. Вроде бы угроза, но Джек слышал за ней столько заботы, что слезы на глаза наворачивались.  
  
Потом было размещение по позициям, стрельба — из автомата и из снайперской винтовки, какой-то бег, сумасшедшие прыжки, а потом Джек увидел, как Баки нависает над Броком, держащимся за плечо, и орет, потрясая кулаками. Из-под пальцев Брока сочилась кровь. Баки волновался. Брок отругивался, что это просто царапина и что они не в магазине игрушек работают.  
  
Тут-то Джек и проснулся от шума пылесоса.  
  
Руки болели уже меньше. Он отлепил один пластырь, чтобы посмотреть, как там порезы, и без удивления увидел, что все заживает. А вот старые шрамы, которые были с Джеком столько, сколько он себя помнил — белые, сглаженные — наоборот, порозовели и, кажется, немного набухли. Странно.

 

 

***

  
Если бы мог, Баки бы убил Брока самолично, потом воскресил и подробно объяснил бы, за что именно.  
  
Он рычал, шипел, ругался на всех известных ему и Зимнему языках, пока, отогнав штатного медика, самолично доставал пулю из плеча Брока.  
  
— Идиот, кретин, — шёпотом перечислял он, вкалывая одну инъекцию за другой под насмешливым взглядом Брока. — Пиздобол!  
  
— Баки, — шикнул Стив, показательно нахмурился, но Баки знал, что на него у Стива никогда не хватало выдержки злиться по-настоящему.  
  
— Ты мне обещал не соваться под пули, — притянув Брока к себе ближе за ремни перевязи, рыкнул он, и жёстко поцеловал, сминая губы, прикусывая их, почти насилуя языком, и отстранился, как только почувствовал ответную дрожь, поднялся, утерев губы тыльной стороной ладони, и ушёл в кабину пилота развлекать Уилсона бородатыми русскими анекдотами.  
  
Брок только головой покачал. Что-то Баки пошел вразнос. Нет, с тех пор, как он начал оживать, он был достаточно эмоциональным, но только наедине с Броком, а тут его просто прорвало. Что ли правда ночь не спал? А почему?  
  
Брок дождался, пока его осмотрит штатный медик, так, для отчета, и незаметно для себя потер вторую метку. Первая, парная метке Барнса, была в порядке — выпуклый белый рисунок на левом предплечье. А вот вторая, на правом, неизвестно чья, появившаяся не в четыре-пять лет, как у нормальных людей, а только в двадцать пять, покраснела и набухла. Брок некоторое время посидел, пытаясь вспомнить, чтобы это значило, но так и не смог. Плюнул и пошел в джет. Пора было возвращаться домой.  
  
На базе Баки упорно игнорировал Брока, понимая, что ведёт себя глупо, неправильно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Когда он был Зимним, такие вопросы как сохранность жизни командира группы, звучали по-другому и не имели такой первостепенной важности, пока Зимний не столкнулся со своим новым куратором и в его голове что-то не расшаталось настолько сильно, что никакие обнуления не способны были вернуть программу в привычное русло. Зимнего Солдата конкретно так заклинило на одном человеке.  
  
Это уже немного придя в себя, осознав себя личностью, Зимний понял, что все это неспроста, выловил после миссии командира, заперся с ним в подсобке, всё вытряс про пары, метки и соулмейтов, и накрепко задумался, стараясь проанализировать информацию той частью мозга, которую попустило от кодировки.  
  
Удачно проёбаное Гидрой «Озарение» пришлось как раз кстати.

 

 

***

  
Уже дома Баки молча усадил Брока за кухонный стол и поставил напротив него большую кружку с чаем и кусок пирога, переданного соседкой за починенный тостер.  
  
— Ешь и иди спать. Набегался, поди, сегодня.  
  
— Да муть всякая снится, — неожиданно для самого себя пожаловался Брок. — Ничего определенного, но такая тоска во сне, что хоть руки на себя наложи. А ты-то что? Вообще спать перестал?  
  
Баки потёр правый висок большим пальцем живой руки.  
  
— Мне снюсь я, или не совсем я, не знаю, — Баки подошёл к Броку, встал рядом, опершись бедром о край стола. — Странно снюсь, будто в клетке, в ловушке, из которой нет выхода. И руки… — Он глянул на свою левую, сжал пальцы, прислушиваясь к едва различимому гудению сервоприводов. — Они обе живые. А я, или он, или мы оба резали запястья, пилили их, потому что так больше нельзя.  
  
Брок закатал правый рукав, показывая покрасневшую вторую метку.  
  
— Видишь? — спросил он. — Твоя у меня была всегда. А эта появилась только после Ирака. Мне тогда двадцать пять было, что ли, не помню. Понимаешь, что это значит? — Брок коснулся металлического предплечья Баки. — Уверен, у тебя была бы такая же.  
  
Баки глянул на левое запястье, потёр его, будто надеясь, что на металле вдруг проступит узор, и понурил плечи.  
  
— Я не помню, — показал он головой. — Не знаю, как оно должно быть. Не помню, как твоя появилась. Но это получается, что он там и ему плохо? Где это «там»? Как вообще ищут свои пары?  
  
— Да примерно как ты меня, — сказал Брок. — Встречаются, касаются, чуют. Я, когда был подростком, за всех подряд хватался. Да все подростки так делают. — Брок задумался. — Слушай, у тебя же метка не с детства была? Роджерс бы знал, если бы с детства, верно? Я смотрел все записи Гидры о тебе — они пишут, что метка появилась в шестьдесят девятом. Это как раз мне четыре года было. А у меня вторая метка появилась в девяносто первом. Получается, третий наш… младше, что ли?  
  
Баки взял Брока за руки, разглядывая запястья, притянул ближе к лицу и коснулся губами обеих меток.  
  
— Мы должны помочь, если это он нам снится, ему плохо, Брок, очень плохо, он уже пробовал умереть. Но как нам его искать, и кого его?  
  
Резко поднявшись, Баки заходил по кухне, стараясь припомнить всё, что ему снилось.  
  
Просторная комната, больше похожая на дорогой гостиничный номер, чем на камеру. Постоянный полумрак, наверное, из-за плотно зашторенных окон. Духота, спёртый воздух драл гортань. Он и женщина, которая, судя по бросаемым взглядам, страшно ненавидела своего «сокамерника».  
  
— Я не знаю, что делать, — честно признался Баки, замерев посреди кухни.  
  
Брок посмотрел на свои руки, сжатые в кулаки.  
  
— Ты можешь заговорить с ним во сне? — спросил он. — Как-то понять, где он? На каком языке говорит? Черт, жаль, ты не рисуешь, а то можно было бы пропустить рисунок через систему распознавания лиц!  
  
— Брок, он я, выглядит как я, другой, но похож, очень похож, я становлюсь им, понимаешь? — Баки поджал губы, нахмурился. — Но надо попробовать. Его нельзя там оставлять. Он свой.

 

 

**2**

  
Люсинда перевернулась на другой бок, глядя в затылок мятежного принца. Вот что ей стоило отказаться от заманчивой перспективы стать королевой? И где оно всё? Почему вместо королевских покоев — темница? Что она-то сделала венценосному семейству? Стояла рядом с Джеком и носила обручальное кольцо?  
  
Сон всё никак не шёл. Она поднялась, сдернула с Джека одеяло и удалилась в ванную.  
  
Новое зеркало так и не повесили. Может, король боялся рецидива, или ему было просто наплевать, в каких условиях томится сын? Ножи-то приносили обычные железные, и никто не присматривал за ними во время принятия пищи.  
  
Люсинда коснулась кончиками пальцев живота. Почему она никак не могла забеременеть? Что у неё со здоровьем все в порядке — это точно. Мама тщательно следила, чтобы дочь посещала всех специалистов, а когда Джек сделал ей предложение, Роза самолично отвела её к семейному врачу на обследование. Может, это Джек?  
  
Люсинда обернулась на запертую дверь.  
  
Иногда ее посещали страшные мысли, что все совсем не так. Никому не нужен Джек, никому не сдался их ребёнок и сама Люсинда, а всё происходящее — только ширма, чтобы скрыть настоящую причину заточения: все ждут, когда Джек Бенджамин покончит наконец с собой или окончательно сойдёт с ума.  
  
Приняв душ и почистив зубы, она вернулась в комнату, замерла напротив кровати. Вот как он может, как смеет спать, когда ей не спится?  
  
— Джек, — громко позволю она, села рядом, потрясла за плечо. — Сколько можно спать?  
  
— Лу-Лу? — сонно отозвался Джек, не открывая глаз. — Что-то случилось?  
  
Ему снова снились Брок и Баки. Они что-то взволнованно обсуждали, но Джек не запомнил ни слова.  
  
— Утро, — буркнула Люсинда, швырнув в него одеялом. — Поднимайся. И не зови меня Лу-Лу.  
  
Она зло глянула на Джека. Это ведь он, это только его вина, что они заперты здесь.  
  
— Я хочу спать, — ответил Джек, сворачиваясь клубочком.  
  
Если быть честным, он просто не хотел просыпаться. Он хотел в сон, к тем двоим. Хотел остаться с ними. Быть там. Смотреть на их обычную жизнь, совсем не обывательскую. Хоть так вырваться из своей тюрьмы.  
  
— Ну уж нет, дорогой, — она пихнула Джека ногой. — Я не хочу одна мучиться. Поднимайся!  
  
В комнате вспыхнули лампы. Люсинда чертыхнулась и встала напротив искусственных солнечных лучей, подставляя лицо, шею, распахнула халат.  
  
Кого тут смущаться?  
  
Поначалу она искала камеры, подслушивающие устройства, колотила ладонями в двери, но через три месяца смирилась и начала приспосабливаться, хоть здесь и всё было совершенно не тем, непривычным, чужим.  
  
Джек неохотно поднялся и поплелся в ванную. Сегодня у него не было настроения «загорать» под УФ-лампой.  
  
Зеркала не было, так что Джек на ощупь побрился, кое-как расчесал отросшие волосы — парикмахер для него приходил раз в полгода и все время, пока он стриг Джека, на Джека был направлен автомат охранника, — почистил зубы, умылся.  
  
Бодрости не было и в помине. Но Лу-Лу, кажется, твердо решила не давать Джеку спать. Портить Джеку жизнь было любимым развлечением Люсинды, и Джек решительно не понимал, за каким чертом эта женщина все еще тут. Даже он знал, что три года неудачных попыток сделать ребенка говорят либо о бесплодии одного из партнеров, либо об их полной несовместимости.  
  
Он вернулся в комнату, когда принесли завтрак, кое-как поел, больше размазывая еду по тарелке, чем жуя, и уселся в кресло. Взял книгу — один из любимых Люсиндой классических любовных романов, то ли Жорж Санд, то ли Маргарет Митчелл, начал листать и задремал уже на второй странице.

 

 

***

  
Баки провалился в сон, едва голова коснулась подушки. Поначалу он брёл какими-то коридорами, бесконечными галереями, потом его будто дернуло невидимой нитью, потащило обратно, кидая от двери к двери, впихнуло в комнату.  
  
Оглядевшись, Баки замер. Это была она. Именно эта комната снилась ему уже столько времени. В глубоком кресле с книгой на коленях спал он сам — и в то же время совершенно другой человек.  
  
Баки аккуратно обошёл кресло, опустился у ног спящего, тихонько тронув его за левое запястье.  
  
— Эй, — позвал он, коснувшись большим пальцем метки. — Просыпайся.  
  
— Я не хочу, — недовольно ответил спящий. — Я хочу быть там, где Брок и Баки.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Баки коснулся его скулы ладонью живой руки, ласково погладил, попытался разгладить тревожную складку в уголках губ.  
  
Пристав, Баки навис над спящим.  
  
— Я здесь, — прошептал он. — Баки здесь. Просыпайся, хороший мой.  
  
Джек спал, и ему снилось, что он спит. Во сне был голос — знакомый и незнакомый одновременно. Джек открыл глаза и увидел Баки. Тревожные грозовые глаза, складочка между бровями, волнистые распущенные волосы до плеч, такая знакомая ямочка на подбородке.  
  
Джек коснулся этой ямочки, ощутил колкость щетины и тепло кожи, моргнул и огляделся. Он был все там же, в той же комнате. Во втором кресле, забравшись в него с ногами, читала Люсинда.  
  
— Баки, — вздохнул Джек. — Ты мне снишься.  
  
Он и правда снился — Джек видел его лицо, но не мог толком разглядеть одежду, не чувствовал запахов.  
  
Баки снова опустился на пол на колени, взял запястья их нареченного в свои ладони, сжал их.  
  
— Снюсь, — подтвердил он. — Я так хотел тебя увидеть наконец нормально. Ты ведь мой, ты наш, — зашептал он.  
  
Коснулся губами сначала одной метки, потом другой, почувствовав непривычное тепло, расходящееся по бионической руке, улыбнулся.  
  
— Почему я ваш? — удивился Джек. — Потому что вы мне снитесь? Почему вы мне снитесь?  
  
— Вот поэтому, — закатав рукав, Баки показал ему метку на правом запястье. — Ты отмечен нами, а мы тобой. Брок долго не мог понять, почему вторая метка появилась уже в зрелом возрасте, а вот оно как. — Улыбнулся. — Ты просто моложе. Я Баки, — представился он, прекрасно зная, что наречённый в курсе. — А как тебя зовут и где ты? Где нам тебя искать?  
  
— Я Джек. Джек Бенджамин из Гильбоа. Но это же просто шрамы. Отец говорил, я просто влетел руками в битое стекло в детстве и поранился.  
  
Джек потрогал отметину на правой руке Баки.  
  
— Не бывает же соулмейтов. Только в книгах и дурацких мелодрамах для нервных барышень. Ведь так? Это все выдумки? Я схожу с ума?  
  
— Джек, тогда почему мы тебе снимся, а ты нам? — Баки смотрел открыто, стараясь взглядом, прикосновениями высказать всё, что он испытывал к этому малознакомому человеку.  
  
Нет, там не было любви и такой бесконечной тяги, как к Броку. Баки хотелось защитить Джека, вытащить из этой дорогой темницы, дать выбор, как жить дальше, просто быть рядом, может, иногда вот так вот касаться запястья.  
  
— Почему тогда я здесь?  
  
— Я не знаю… — Джек прижал ладонь к глазам. — Баки, я так хочу выбраться отсюда! Но это невозможно. Отец никогда меня не выпустит. Мне кажется, он надеется, что я умру здесь или сойду с ума. — Он отнял ладонь от лица. — Баки, если это сон, почему мы говорим на английском? Ты знаешь английский? Я знаю. Учил когда-то...  
  
Баки опёрся ладонями на его колени, подался вперёд, притираясь к груди, боднул в плечо.  
  
— Это сон, хороший мой, — зашептал на ухо. — Наш общий сон. Мы с Броком американцы. Далеко от тебя, очень далеко, но жизнь положим, чтобы найти тебя и придумать, как вытащить отсюда! Ты только верь в нас и дождись, не губи себя.  
  
Поддавшись мимолётному порыву, коснулся губами мочки уха.  
  
— Ты наш. А мы твои, помни это.  
  
Баки чувствовал, что его утягивает обратно, слышал тревожную трель служебной линии, но сопротивлялся из последних сил, чтобы хоть недолго ещё побыть с Джеком, попытаться забрать себе его горечь, тоскливое одиночество, поделиться теплом.  
  
Джек вздрогнул от его прикосновения и проснулся. Потер глаза, огляделся, глубоко вздохнул. Мочка правого уха горела от поцелуя. Шрамы на предплечьях жарко пульсировали. Джек закатал рукава, посмотрел на них — розовые, выступающие над кожей. Странный рисунок для простых шрамов. И ведь если бы он правда влетел руками в стекло, то порезаны были бы в первую очередь пальцы и ладони, верно?  
  
Но соулмейтов же не бывает. Это все выдумка. Сайлас всегда так говорил, и мама.  
  
Вот только Сайлас врет как дышит. А мама во всем с ним согласна.  
  
Юхан Свиарски показывал в академии свою метку. Говорил, что это метка соулмейта, что он обязательно встретит свою единственную. Джек смеялся над ним, но, может, Юхан и правда встретил? Сейчас ведь и не узнаешь.

 

 

***

  
Баки подскочил на месте, не глядя, нашарил телефон, нажал на кнопку приёма.  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
Стив говорил о каких-то террористах, о базе в Техасе и отравляющем газе, который, если украдут, будет всем очень и очень нехорошо. Баки кивал, хотя и знал, что лучший друг этого не видит, скорее, по привычке, а все его мысли сейчас блуждали по карте Европы, выискивая крохотное королевство Гильбоа, где был Джек, которого зачем-то заточили в комнате с женщиной, люто его ненавидящей.  
  
— Принято, Стив. Через полчаса будем.  
  
— Я вышлю за вами джет. У нас нет получаса.   
  
Стоило раздаться коротким гудкам, Баки подорвался, затормошил Брока стараясь разбудить и его.  
  
— Командир, подъём! — заорал он, прыгая сверху, наваливаясь. — Родина зовёт выносить новых идиотов! Просыпайся! И я Джека видел.  
  
— Роллинза? — спросил Брок, открывая глаза. — Что у нас там опять за атака инопланетян?  
  
Баки лизнул губы Брока и устроился у него на груди, подперев подбородок ладонью.  
  
— Нет, нашего Джека. Джек Бенджамин из Гильбоа. Название знакомое, но вот даже моей памяти не хватает вспомнить, где именно Гильбоа находится.  
  
За окнами загудело.  
  
— О, Стив, транспорт прислал! — Баки подпрыгнул, влетев в шкаф и принялся вытаскивать форму Брока и что-то из одежды себе, надеясь, что Стив не забыл про его тактический костюм. — И не инопланетяне, а террористы в Техасе и какой-то там гад. Вставай, а то потом всю дорогу будем наблюдать гневно поджатые губы и взгляд «вместо беспокойства о благе человечества вы дрыхнете»! Оно тебе надо?  
  
Брок потер лицо руками, быстро встал и оделся. О кофе и завтраке речи вообще не шло. Но если за ними прислали квинджет, там должны быть пайки — перекусит по дороге.  
  
— Как пишется это клятое Гильбоа? — спросил он, устраиваясь в джете. — Дай паек, я хоть пожру по дороге.  
  
Баки пробубнил с набитым энергетическим батончиком ртом, стараясь произнести название королевства по буквам, в то же время гугля всё, что можно о нём узнать. Открыл официальный сайт королевства, ткнул пальцев в строку «королевская семья» и закашлялся, подавившись.  
  
— Брок, всё намного сложнее, чем нам казалось, — просипел он, кое-как продышавшись, и развернул к Броку планшет.  
  
Джонатан Бенджамин, наследный принц, единственный сын короля Сайласа Бенджамина и Розы Бенджамин, майор разведки Гильбоа — и фотография их Джека в военной форме на половину страницы.  
  
— Бля, — только и смог выдавить Брок. — Полистай мне. На английском есть?  
  
Он быстро дожрал паек и взял у Баки планшет. Гелвуйского языка Брок не знал, но сосредоточенное лицо Джонатана Бенджамина было знакомо до слез. Именно этого парня — принца карликового королевства в Европе, — Брок видел во сне последние несколько дней. Именно ему принадлежали тоска, уныние, безнадежность и бессильное отчаяние.  
  
Кажется, именно принц Джонатан Бенджамин был их соулмейтом.  
  
Брок потер предплечье.  
  
— Если он принц, — заметил Брок, — то почему он в тюрьме? Что ты еще узнал?  
  
— Не знаю, он там не один, его с какой-то бабой закрыли? и не могу сказать, что там любовь и идиллия. Могли бы — поубивали бы друг друга. Надо его вытаскивать, он там загнётся.  
  
— До зоны высадки пятиминутная готовность, — гаркнул Стив, отстегивая ремень безопасности, глянул на шушукающихся Брока с Баки. — Вас это тоже касается.  
  
— Цель в зоне видимости, — передал по связи Сокол, заводя джет на вираж и открывая люк.  
  
— Ну, поскакали, — отсалютовал Броку Баки, нацепил маску и тактические очки и шагнул из джета вслед за Роджерсом, которому, как известно, тоже не нужен был парашют.

 

 

***

  
Джек уснул под нудную ругань Люсинды в надежде снова увидеть Баки и Брока. Увидел. Очередная боевая операция.  
  
Джек до сих пор так и не понял, кем они были — армия, спецназ? Нестандартное вооружение, нестандартное обмундирование, и командовал ими все тот же блондинистый качок в синем костюме со звездой на груди. Качок отчего-то казался смутно знакомым, словно бы Джек давным-давно видел его в новостях, но в каких?  
  
Баки был снайпером. Брок командовал небольшой группой, поддерживающей огнем блондина, рыжую девицу с шокерами и красно-золотого летающего робота. Робот тоже казался знакомым. Но сейчас Джеку было не до того, чтобы вспоминать. Он дергался и вскрикивал во сне, переживая за Брока, за Баки, который оставил позицию и вслед за Броком устремился вглубь какого-то бункера. Они кого-то отстреливали, с кем-то дрались. Баки пер вперед, как небольшой танк.  
  
А потом все закончилось. Джек в очередной раз проснулся от истошного визга Люсинды, которая возмущалась тем, что на обед была крольчатина.  
  
Перевернув тележку с тарелками на пол, Люсинда забралась в кресло с ногами, подтянув колени к груди.  
  
— Сколько можно надо мной издеваться, — скулила она. — Я не ем мясо, мне нельзя глютен! Почему они не могут просто меня выпустить, а тебя закрыть с очередной идиоткой, мечтающей о короне и хрустальных туфельках?  
  
В Джека полетела подушка.  
  
Если бы Люсинда была хоть чуточку смелее, то давно бы припрятала один из ножей и… она, правда, сама не знала, что хотела бы сделать, имея нож для масла, но точно на что-нибудь бы решилась.  
  
— Как ты можешь спать? — взвилась она, закричала, бросаясь к двери. — Выпустите меня! Выпустите!  
  
Пинала, била пятками, кулаками, но лишь устав, съехала на пол, глядя с ненавистью на Джека.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя!  
  
— Я знаю, — устало сказал он.  
  
Виноватым перед Люсиндой Джек себя не чувствовал. Виноват был Сайлас и его бредовые идеи. Джек только жалел, что Мишель родила от Шепарда дочь, а не сына. Сайлас бы смог назначить внука наследником, а Джека бы просто тихо удавили.  
  
Все лучше, чем такая жизнь.  
  
Он снова потер предплечья. Соулмейты, надо же… Где они сейчас, его парни, выжили ли? Не ранены ли? У Брока еще плечо не зажило, а его снова в бой. Американцы…  
  
Баки что-то говорил во сне про то, что они будут искать Джека и найдут, но в это Джек не верил. Конечно, США вмешивается во внутренние дела кого попало, но никто не станет шевелиться ради опального принца Гильбоа. Кому он нужен-то?  
  
Ни-ко-му. Даже самому себе.  
  
Когда-то Джек пытался найти хоть какие-то бонусы в своем положении. Главным, конечно, было то, что он жив. Еще у него был регулярный, пусть и совершенно не удовлетворяющий секс. А еще он не женился на Люсинде, и это тоже оказалось бонусом, потому что характер у малышки Лу-Лу оказался препаршивый. Она была истерична, скандальна, все время ныла. Хотя, конечно, от такой жизни испортится любой характер.

 

 

***

  
Вернувшись домой после миссии и написав отчет, Брок закопался в интернет. Он искал все, что мог найти о Гильбоа. И о Джонатане Бенджамине.  
  
— Ничего там нет толкового, — выдохнул Баки, вытянувшись на диване. — Ничего нет! Восхваление короля, какая-то псевдорелигиозная муть про каких-то бабочек. Кстати, — он отобрал у Брока планшет. — Я тут покопался на страницах в соцсети у местной золотой молодёжи и смотри что нашёл.  
  
Баки ткнул пальцем, разворачивая видео на весь экран.  
  
Там был Джек, весёлый, громкий, с горящими глазами. Он что-то кричал в камеру на незнакомом языке, размахивал руками, а потом, притянув в объятия двоих совершенно пьяных девиц, озорно подмигнул и повалился назад в бассейн, находящийся за спиной, под общие крики и одобрительные возгласы.  
  
Баки поджал губы. Он никак не мог понять, как из такого живого и очень активного молодого офицера, из их Джека сумели выбить всю радость, оставив только отчаянное одиночество, тоскливое безразличие к самому себе и окружающему миру. За что и, главное,— кто так поступил с принцем? Неужто на такое могли пойти его собственные родители?  
  
— Надо его найти.  
  
— Надо с ним поговорить, — поправил Брок. — Выяснить максимум информации, потому что в этой гребаной Гильбоа наверняка хватает тюрем, а его еще и не в тюрьме держат. Так что давай-ка спать. Попробуем пробиться к нему. Напряжем память и запомним максимум всего. Нам нужно точно знать, где он, как его охраняют и все такое.

 

 

***

  
Баки тащил за собой Брока, едва пробиваясь через какую-то муть, обходя вырастающих то тут, то там на дороге людей. В прошлый раз пробиваться было проще, он почти не ощущал сопротивления, а сейчас будто увязал, едва передвигая ногами, но продолжал тянуться к заветной двери, мелькающей где-то впереди.  
  
Брок нисколько не помогал. Казалось, он вообще не осознавал, где находится и что конкретно от него требуется, слепо шёл следом, не выпуская ладони Баки из своей.  
  
—Давай, — прошептал Баки, дергая Брока на себя. — Давай, ещё немного, надо только дотянуться.  
  
Они ввалились в комнату Джека, едва дыша от усталости, Баки раскинул руки, улегшись на ковер, повернул голову, поймав взгляд Джека, и улыбнулся.  
  
— Привет. Я Брока привёл.  
  
Джек вскинул голову.  
  
— Баки! И Брок! — он улыбнулся. — Так хорошо, что вы ко мне приходите. Мне так плохо без вас.  
  
Брок встряхнулся всем телом, подошел к Джеку, положил руки ему на плечи. Джек посмотрел на него.  
  
— А так у тебя глаза почти желтые, — задумчиво сказал он. — Вы правда где-то есть? Вы настоящие? Брок, как твое плечо?  
  
— Заживает, — ухмыльнулся Брок. — Мы настоящие, и ты настоящий. Принц Джек, да? — Брок нахмурился, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
Баки подмигнул Джеку и подошел в Люсинде, листавшей какую-то книгу и совершенно не замечавшей происходящего. Прошёлся по кругу, рассматривая её.  
  
Красивая, ладная, но такая злая.  
  
Баки совсем не понимал женщин, хотя Стив, загадочно улыбаясь, рассказывал, что его друг Баки Барнс не пропустил ни одной юбки мимо себя, встречался с самыми красивыми девушками иммигрантского квартала. Но после Гидры и Зимнего Баки сильно изменился, хотя сам был уверен, что он такой, какой есть, и на дамочек не смотрел, зациклившись на своём Броке.  
  
Стив смеялся, называя Баки ревнивцем, но в любую свободную минуту тот и правда стремился оказаться рядом со своим соулмейтом, коснуться его ненароком.  
  
— Джек, почему вы с ней здесь? — поинтересовался Баки, тронув пальцем прядь волос Люсинды.  
  
— Король замуровал нас здесь, пока Люсинда не забеременеет, — ответил Джек. — Только прошло уже три года, а она все еще не беременна. Сайлас ее не выпускает. Я не понимаю, почему.  
  
— Здесь — это где? — спросил Брок.  
  
— Апартаменты наследника в королевском дворце в Шайло, — Джек повернулся к нему, нежно коснулся изуродованного шрамами от ожогов лица. — Вернее, только спальня. Видишь — тут только кровать и кресла, а там ванная. Окна заложены кирпичом.  
  
— Как вам приносят еду и все остальное?  
  
— Томасина с охраной приносит. Еду, газеты, косметику для Люсинды и все прочее. Приходит три раза в день. С ней два охранника с автоматами. Томасина — это глава службы безопасности короля. Королевский дракон.  
  
Брок отошел к двери, оглядел замок.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, как устроены замки?  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Джек. — Не знаю. Раньше здесь были обычные замки, и их вроде не меняли. Дверь не укрепляли, видишь — она и так дубовая. Я думаю, у двери снаружи все время охрана.  
  
Баки отодвинул Брока в сторону, присел напротив замка, потрогал его пальцем металлической руки.  
  
— Разберёмся, хороший мой, — хитро глянул из-за плеча. — Мы теперь знаем где тебя искать и обязательно вытащим. Только дождись.

 

 

**3**

  
— Нужно разработать план, — сказал Брок, едва проснувшись. — Где взять транспорт, где его посадить, как добраться до дворца, где во дворце апартаменты наследника. Законным путем мы Джека не вывезем, его скорее пристрелят при попытке к бегству.  
  
Баки смотрел в потолок, перебирая в голове всё, что они узнали от Джека. Получалось, что не всё так гладко в королевских семействах, раз родители заперли собственного сына с его невестой в одной из спален.  
  
Пока Брок разговаривал с принцем, Баки, не теряя времени, обошёл комнату, сунулся в каждый угол. Он, конечно, понимал, что проекция во сне Джека могла как-то отличаться от того, что было на самом, но общие черты были такими, какие помнил Джек.  
  
Поискав камеры или прослушку — принц всё-таки военный и должен был обнаружить слежку, если она была — но ничего не нашёл и был очень озадачен, совершенно не понимая, зачем тогда всё это.  
  
— С транспортом несложно, — Баки заложил руки за голову. — Не зря же Стив трахает Старка, вот у него и одолжим. С местностью тоже не сложно. Гуглкарты в помощь, можно спутник ЩИТа припрячь. А вот дворец… — он пожевал нижнюю губу. — Тут могут быть проблемы. Где взять планы комнат? А хотя можно очень попросить Романов пошуршать по старым каналам, ну не верю я, что никто за кругленькую сумму не продаст нам требуемое.  
  
— Про «трахает Старка» я не знал, — усмехнулся Брок. — Очаровывать Романов пойдешь ты, мое обаяние на нее не действует. Ты не нашел причины, по которой нашего Джека так наказали? Это же хуже тюрьмы, это какая-то бессмысленная пытка.  
  
— Не сбегал бы в зал, когда Стив на кофе приходит, и не такое бы знал, да и наблюдать за тем, как они отчаянно стараются не палиться, очень занятно. Старк, вдруг полюбивший кофты с высоким воротом, уже что-то с чем-то, — усмехнулся Баки, накручивая длинную прядь своих волос на палец. — Представляешь — это, конечно, всё жутко не официально — наш Джек не так прост. При желании может и руку откусить по самое плечо.  
  
Баки пошевелил металлическими пальцами, погладил Брока по бедру, забрался под футболку.  
  
— Он в заговоре по свержению отца участвовал и практически стал королём, но Сайлас оказался скотиной живучей. Прикинулся мертвым, уполз в какую-то нору, зализал раны и явился на коронацию сына в полной красе. Скандал страшный был, но в прессе не слова, будто сын всего лишь на троне посидел, подушку для папочки согревая. Да и куда потом делся принц, никто ничего не знает, а спрашивать не станет точно. Немало тогда народу вот так вот без вести попропадало. Кто-то из отряда Джека пытался искать его, расследование даже начали, но их быстро заткнули и разогнали по разным частям. А где принц и жив ли, в королевстве не знает ни одна живая душа за пределами дворца.   
  
— Однако та еще сука этот Сайлас, — задумчиво сказал Брок. — Нет, Джека надо вытаскивать, однозначно. Как можно скорее, пока у него крыша не поехала, и пока его отец не решил, что лучшее решение проблемы — кремированный труп.

 

 

***

  
  
Джек сидел в кресле, обхватив колени руками. Люсинда шарилась по комнате, вроде бы что-то отыскивала, но на самом деле ее охватило желание двигаться. У Джека уже даже этого желания не было.  
  
Люсинда нарочно шумела, гремела мебелью, хлопала дверью ванной, так что уснуть бы не получилось. А так хотелось. Увидеть Баки и Брока, спросить, что они придумали…  
  
Глупо, но Джек на них так надеялся. Надеялся на то, что они смогут отыскать его и вытащить отсюда. Как — он не представлял совершенно.  
  
Это было сродни детской вере в Санта Клауса или зубную фею. Потому что соулмейты — такая же сказка. Но так хотелось верить…  
  
Наконец Люсинда унялась, и Джек улегся в кровать. Свернулся клубочком, натянул на себя одеяло и закрыл глаза.

 

 

***

  
  
— Нарисуй мне план дворца и где в нем апартаменты наследника, — Брок совершенно не удивился, увидев Джека во сне. — Вот бумага, вот карандаш. Рисуй, я постараюсь запомнить. И Баки запомнит, у него на такие вещи память профессиональная.  
  
— Да, сейчас… — Джек растерянно взял в руки желтый карандаш с розовой резиночкой на конце и принялся рисовать. — Вы на самом деле есть? Вы настоящие?  
  
Баки встал за спиной Джека, молча погладил по голове и положил ладони на плечи, надеясь, что ему удастся передать хоть толику тепла и своей уверенности принцу, удастся хоть немного успокоить. Он прекрасно мог представить, каково сейчас Джеку.  
  
Аззано Баки вспомнил совсем недавно. Уснув в ванной после фантомного бодрствования во снах вместе Джеком, он провалился в небытие как-то незаметно, устроив голову на бортике ванны и на минутку смежив веки.  
  
С Зимним Солдатом вещи случались и похуже, чем заключение в тесной камере на десять человек, где ни то что улечься, сесть было негде. Они все стояли, соприкасаясь плечами, и чего-то ждали. А вот Джеймсу Барнсу там было невмоготу. Он задыхался, несмотря на отсутствие стен, нервно дёргал руками, рвался куда угодно, лишь бы выбраться.  
  
— Пиши любые мелочи, что вспомнишь, — шепнул Баки, массируя плечи Джека. — Всё, что угодно, может пригодиться. Вплоть до того, кого можно подкупить или запугать, если что вдруг.  
  
— Три года прошло, — ответил Джек, быстро рисуя схему первого этажа дворца и отмечая на ней все запасные выходы и коридоры. — Отец мог несколько раз сменить всю прислугу и охрану. Я не знаю тех людей, которые ко мне приходят. Никого, кроме Томасины, Баки, — он откинулся назад, в согревающие объятия, глубоко вдохнул и сказал: — Брок, дай мне еще один лист, я нарисую план апартаментов наследника. Там же не только спальня.  
  
Брок послушно достал из ниоткуда второй лист, и Джек принялся рисовать.  
  
— Вот дверь в коридоре, — сказал он. — Через две двери апартаменты принцессы, но я не знаю, живет ли там кто-нибудь сейчас. Апартаменты наследника — это гостиная, вот она, через нее проходы в кабинет и в спальню. Кабинет справа, спальня слева. Окна гостиной и кабинета были без решеток, выходили в сад, не знаю, как сейчас. Черт, я даже не представляю, какое сейчас время года! Весна ведь, апрель?  
  
— Да, апрель, — кивнул Брок и погладил Джека по руке. — Какой у вас климат?  
  
— Ну… — Джек задумался. — Обычный. Шайло стоит на берегу Атлантического океана. Южнее Франция, севернее Геф. А вы где живете?  
  
— В Нью-Йорке, — ответил Брок. — В Квинсе.  
  
— Отец построил Шайло, вдохновившись Манхэттеном, — сказал Джек. — Но я там никогда не был. У меня были апартаменты, пентхаус в высотке рядом с дворцом, всего в квартале. Хотя сейчас, наверное, это уже не имеет никакого значения.  
  
— За что он тебя так? — спросил Брок. — За попытку захвата власти?  
  
— За это, и за то, что я позорю семью. Я же гей.  
  
— И тебе подсунули бабу?! — возмутился Брок.  
  
— Ради ребенка. Но все это бесполезно.  
  
Баки стиснул зубы, чтобы не начать материться, зло глянул в сторону двери.  
  
— Ты сильно расстроишься, если королевскую семью постигнет-таки несчастье? — сухо спросил Баки.  
  
Он уже придумал, что произойдёт с Сайласом, осталось всё как следует подготовить — и король случайно подохнет, да так, чтобы точно уже не сможет вернуться. Никто не смел так поступать с теми, кого Баки считал своими. К примеру, Старк был сразу же извещён, в каких штатах его будут находить по частям, если он причинит боль Стиву. А королёк Гильбоа не заслуживал даже могилы.  
  
— Нет, — Джек покачал головой. — Не надо, Баки. Я просто хочу вырваться. Я не хочу никого убивать.  
  
Обняв со спины, Баки прижался губами за ухом принца.  
  
— Мы вытащим тебя, это только вопрос времени. Вытащим — и дальше всё будет так, как ты захочешь, — сказал и чуть не застонал от тянущей боли в сердце.  
  
Он бездумно гладил Джека, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб его шеи. Они не виделись в реальном мире, были толком не знакомы. Всё, что знал Баки, было почерпнуто из прессы, социальных страниц людей, знавших принца, из мимолетных встреч где-то на дорогах сновидений — и этого хватило прикипеть душой настолько, что даже от мыслей о расставании становилось нестерпимо больно.  
  
Баки не знал, как чувствовал Брок, они и происходящее между ними-то никогда не обсуждали. Не было признаний и задушевных разговоров. Баки иногда казалось, что Брок смирился, принял, как должное манию Зимнего Солдата. Слушается? В рот смотрит и кивает? Ну и хорошо же. Пусть себе любит. Да и потом — что лучше: тюрьма или жизнь с влюблённым в тебя бывшим оружием?  
  
Такие мысли горчили на языке, но Баки отпихивал их раз от раза, улыбался Броку, ластился, сбегая к Стиву, когда совсем невмоготу становилось. Сидел, пил чай и делал вид, что просто соскучился, потом возвращался домой и снова улыбался, лез под руку.  
  
— У нас почти всё готово, потерпи.  
  
Брок внимательно изучил оба плана, потом протянул листы Баки.  
  
— Запомни как следует, — сказал он. — Проснемся — нарисуем, сверим ошибки.  
  
Он положил руку на плечо Джека.  
  
— Держись, — попросил он. — Ты целых три года продержался. Потерпи еще немного. Сложно, я знаю. Но мы есть, мы помним о тебе, и мы за тобой обязательно придем.  
  
Джек обхватил Брока за плечи и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Долго стоял так, вдыхая запах. Глаза невыносимо жгло, но Джек не плакал.  
  
А потом его дернуло назад из сна, словно на веревке поволокло. Кто-то тряс его за плечо, что-то громко говорил визгливым голосом.  
  
— ...сколько можно спать! — возмущалась над ним Люсинда. — Почему ты все время спишь?!

 

 

***

  
  
Брок закончил зарисовывать увиденное во сне и положил свой лист с планом апартаментов наследника рядом с листом Баки.  
  
— Правильно запомнил, — удовлетворенно сказал он. — У нас с тобой годовщина через неделю, как будем праздновать?  
  
— Зачем? — спросил удивлённо Баки, оторвав взгляд от плана. — Сейчас нам Джека вытаскивать, тогда и отпразднуем что угодно.  
  
Он задумчиво сложил нарисованный от руки план, поднялся, распахивая шкаф, натянул чёрные джинсы и футболку.  
  
— Надо внимательно осмотреть территорию вокруг Шайло через спутник, нельзя, чтобы джет засекли раньше времени. Одолжим чью-нибудь машину. После долгого сидения взаперти Джек вряд ли сможет достаточно быстро передвигаться, — Баки сжал металлическую ладонь. Сервоприводы загудели громче. — Уроды, ненавижу…  
  
Брок подошел к нему со спины и обнял.  
  
— Это был лучший год в моей жизни, Баки. Я хочу отпраздновать. А Джек… Мы его вытащим. — Он помолчал и добавил: — Хорошо, что мы видим его оба. А то я рехнулся бы.  
  
— Дурак ты, Брок Рамлоу, — рассмеялся Баки, чувствуя, как его отпускает напряжение последнего года, подтачивавшее решимость день ото дня. — Но ты мой дурак. — Развернувшись в объятиях, глянул в глаза и спросил прямо. — Тебе нужен Джек? Мы поможем ему в любом случае, но ответь мне.  
  
— Да. Он наш. Ты можешь мне не верить, но, когда я понял про нас с тобой, я начал готовить пути отхода для тебя и меня. Деньги, документы, лежки, все такое. Не понадобилось, но за пару квартирок в Пенсильвании и Нью-Джерси я до сих пор плачу аренду. Так, не помешает. Я не мастак говорить о таком, — Брок отвел глаза. — Но ты мой. И он мой. Наш. Мы его вытащим, даже если ради этого мне придется собственноручно перерезать горла всей королевской семье Гильбоа, что бы там Джек об этом ни думал. — Брок поразмыслил и добавил: — Оденешься Зимним Солдатом? Чтобы, если кто увидит, перепугался до усрачки.  
  
Баки рассмеялся, поцеловал, вжавшись всем телом, провёл языком по кромке зубов, вылизывая. Мурлыкнул, совсем по-кошачьи прижмурившись, и тут же отпрыгнул в сторону, улыбнувшись во все тридцать два зуба.  
  
— На ужин меня сегодня не жди, дорогая, — поиграл бровями. — Пойду пугать Старка, что, если он не одолжит джет, я обижусь на Стива за то, что он уделяет так мало внимания нашей дружбе. Как думаешь — проймёт?  
  
И послав воздушный поцелуй, скрылся за дверью.

 

 

***

  
  
Джек снил незнакомую квартиру. Она была пуста. Точнее, та комната, куда он уснул, была пуста. Большая, светлая, с огромной незастеленной кроватью. Джеку хотелось обойти здесь все, осмотреться, но он пошел на голоса и нашел Брока и Баки на кухне.  
  
Они готовил завтрак. Вместе. Баки жарил яичницу с беконом, а Брок варил кофе в большой турке. Джек постоял в дверном проеме, наслаждаясь косо падающим в окна солнечным светом, тем, как слаженно двигаются Баки и Брок. Полюбовался игрой мышц на раскачанных плечах Брока, которые обтягивала черная майка-борцовка. Разглядел мешанину шрамов на левом плече Баки, там, где металлическая рука крепилась к телу, и скорбно сжал брови.  
  
— Баки, это было больно?  
  
Обернувшись, Баки светло улыбнулся, подошёл, обнимая Джека, будто бы он не находится через океан, а вернулся сейчас в их общий дом из слишком длительного путешествия, коснулся губами виска.  
  
— Больно, — признался Баки, усадив Джека за стол, поставив перед ним тарелку с яичницей и чашку кофе, хотя и не знал, можно ли есть во сне. — Но это было очень давно. Я мало что помню о том времени. Главное — жив.  
  
Улыбнулся, глянул на курящего Брока. Тот подошел к Джеку и поцеловал его.  
  
— Держись, Джек, — он сел рядом и тоже начал есть. — Мы разработали план операции, нашли, куда посадить джет. Вылетаем сегодня. Жди нас этой ночью.  
  
Джек внезапно взволновался.  
  
— Я… — начал он. — Вы правда?.. Господи, я поверить не могу! Ночью во дворце тихо, король и королева рано ложатся, охрана только на входах, слуги появляются в пять утра. И… у меня только тапки из обуви. Размер одиннадцатый, если что.  
  
Баки сглотнул.  
  
Джек ощущался военнопленным, таким же, как и они, когда шли из Аззано кто в чём, брели по лесу, шутили, смеялись, а у самих за спиной была не только жизнь, но и маленькая смерть.  
  
Баки стиснул принца в объятиях, ткнулся лбом между лопаток. У него был долго, очень долгое время Брок, даже тогда, когда Зимний и человеком-то себя не осознавал. Заботился, оберегал, как мог, не позволяя лишний раз обнулять. А у Джека не было никого. Совсем.  
  
— Мы придём, — прошептал Баки. — Обязательно придём.

 

 

**4**

  
  
Джек проснулся рано утром, взбудораженный и возбужденный. Люсинда еще спала, тихо посапывая в подушку. Джек поднялся, привел себя в порядок и заметался по комнате. Ночью! Сегодня ночью! Хоть бы у них все получилось! Хоть бы отец не ужесточил охрану во дворце!  
  
Когда Томасина доставила завтрак, Джек уселся в кресло и постарался совладать с лицом. Никак нельзя было показать, что что-то изменилось. Что он изменился.  
  
Он поел, прочитал от корки до корки все свежие газеты. Ничего нового. Король открыл музей современной истории Гильбоа. Королева сегодня вечером будет присутствовать на премьере «Щелкунчика» гастролирующего Мариинского театра. Принцесса Мишель объявила о скорой организации очередного благотворительного фонда. Капитан Шепард выступил на пресс-конференции, посвященной годовщине заключения мира с Гефом.  
  
Джек почитал международные новости. Наплыв беженцев из Сирии в Германию и Францию. Рождение ребенка в королевской семье Великобритании. Светские сплетни. Швеция закупает мусор для переработки в соседних странах.  
  
Ему хотелось что-то делать, куда-то бежать, хоть как-то подготовиться, но вместо этого Джек взял «Божественную комедию» Данте и начал читать, стараясь отвлечься. Его никогда не увлекали описания рая. Другое дело ад. Правда, ни в ад, ни в рай Джек все равно не верил.

 

 

***

  
  
Баки метался по взлётной площадке Башни Старка, перетаскивая в джет всё, что им может понадобиться, всё, что пригодится, и так, на всякий случай, всё остальное.  
  
— На ПМЖ собрались? — прищурился наблюдавший за ним Старк. — Кнопочку автопилота потом не забудь нажать, чтобы джет домой вернулся.  
  
— Не глупее тебя, — огрызнулся Баки, сверяясь с собственным списком.  
  
Он не боялся что-то забыть, память никогда его не подводила, но так проще было сосредоточиться, не обращая внимания на шляющегося следом Старка, заглядывающего через плечо и пытавшегося давать советы там, где его помощь не требовалась.  
  
— Так куда летите?  
  
— В свадебное путешествие, — отмахнулся Баки, проверяя, как ходит затвор у винтовки, не надо ли смазать, пока есть время.  
  
— И заодно захватить какую-нибудь страну третьего мира? — усмехнулся Старк, уворачиваясь от объятий подошедшего только что Стива. — Помяни моё слово, Роджерс, завтра мы всё узнаем в новостях.  
  
— Баки? — Стив нахмурился, сложив руки на груди. — Это ведь не то, о чём я думаю?  
  
— Не начинай, — Баки закатил глаза. — У нас дружественный визит и выкуп невесты, — и улыбнулся недобро.  
  
Старк передёрнул плечами и поспешил удалиться.  
  
Брок сел в кресло второго пилота, пристегнулся и внимательно смотрел, как Баки задает курс.  
  
— Стелс-режим и четыре часа полета, — сказал он. — Может, поспим, как высоту наберем? Беспокоюсь я, как там Джек.  
  
Баки задал нужные показатели, со щелчком отстегнул ремни безопасности и развернув кресло второго пилота, к себе стёк на пол, погладил колено Брока через тактические штаны.  
  
— Не усну, не смогу, слишком волнуюсь, — ответил он, смотря на Брока снизу вверх, провёл ладонями по бёдрам к паху.  
  
— Я тоже, — признался Брок, разводя колени. — Смотри на это как на обычную миссию по освобождению заложника на чужой территории, — посоветовал он.  
  
Облизав губы, Баки расстегнул на Броке штаны, высвобождая пока ещё мягкий член, наклонился, облизал головку, взял в рот, пососал, не опуская взгляда, смотря Броку прямо в глаза. Ладони гладили, мяли бёдра, юркий язык Баки прошёлся по уздечке.  
  
Брок прикусил губу, чувствуя разгорающееся возбуждение. Он развел колени шире, запустил пальцы в волосы Баки, взлохматил их.  
  
— Ненасытный… Утром ведь только…  
  
— Вкусный, — мурлыкнул Баки, радуясь, что ещё не успел натянуть на себя тактический костюм. Он сосал, пропуская до глотки, гладил, чуть сжимая, тяжёлые яйца Брока, урчал горлом, чувствуя, как дрожь передаётся Броку.  
  
Поднявшись, Баки быстро скинул с себя одежду, удобно устроившись на коленях Брока, сжал ладонью вместе их члены, провёл вверх-вниз, дразня. Брок огладил его ладонями по крепким бокам, подал бедрами вверх.  
  
— Может, ты еще и смазку прихватил?  
  
Прогнувшись назад, почти что встав на мостик, Баки пошарил среди вещей и выудил припасённую на всякий случай смазку. Разогнувшись, выдавил изрядное количество на пальцы живой руки, завёл её за спину, быстро себя растягивая. Ему не хотелось нежного домашнего секса. Сердце грохотало в ушах, пропуская удары, мышцы, явно чувствуя, как сходит с ума нервная система, периодически скручивало судорогой. Баки горел и больше всего хотел почувствовать в себе крепкий член Брока, насадиться, выбить, вытрахать из головы все глупости.  
  
Брок направил в него член и зажмурился, чувствуя, как тот сжимает нежное, тесное, атласное, горячее. Погладил мощные бедра, запрокинул голову и поцеловал Баки. Сжал ягодицы и подал бедрами вверх.  
  
— Давай, мой хороший, — сказал он. — Укроти мустанга.  
  
Баки хохотнул и повёл бёдрами, пропуская Брока глубже, застонал, запрокинув голову. Привстав на коленях, почти выпустил член Брока полностью из себя, опустился, насаживаясь.  
  
Задав бешеный ритм, Баки схватился за спинку кресла, чтобы случайно не сломать ничего Броку. Мышцы горели. Баки стонал, урчал, подаваясь вниз, ластился к груди, зажав свой член между их животами.  
  
Брока тоже захватила эта бешеная скачка. Он сжимал бедра и задницу Баки до синяков, таранил его членом, и ему все казалось, что этого мало, недостаточно, надо еще и еще!  
  
Баки вскрикнул, чувствуя, как по телу прокатывается волна удовольствия, как запульсировали мышцы, бешено сокращаясь, подавшись вперёд, он сжал зубы на сгибе шеи Брока, кусая сильно, до крови, задрожал, кончая.  
  
Брок втиснулся в него и тоже кончил, больно прикусив Баки кожу на груди. У них это было обычным делом — кусаться во время секса, оставлять метки, сжимать друг друга до фиолетовых синяков. С Баки все сходило за два-три часа, а вот Брок носил свои метки неделями, гордо, как ордена.  
  
Тихо урча, Баки уронил тяжёлую голову Броку на плечо и принялся зализывать место укуса. В голове было тихо и пусто. Он не думал, не хотел думать, надеясь, что, как только его ноги ступят на землю Гильбоа, Зимний Солдат вытеснит Баки Барнса, займёт его место, лишая сожалений и сомнений, чтобы он не колеблясь мог убить любого, пусть дракона короля, пусть ту женщину, что за три года так и не смогла понести от принца, их принца.  
  
— А ну как ему не понравится, что мы кусаемся? — Брок за волосы оттянул от себя тяжелую голову Баки. — Хотя он, наверное, во сне и так все разглядел, как думаешь?  
  
Если Баки не был когда-то Зимним, видевшим, похоже, всё дерьмо мира, возможно, ему хватило бы благоразумия покраснеть, но в глубине души он надеялся — разглядел. Ну, а вдруг напугается? Это они с Броком крепкие и иногда боли немного не хватает для остроты ощущений, а с Джеком так не хотелось.  
  
Пожав плечами, Баки свернулся клубком на груди Брока, совершенно не интересуясь, удобно ли тому и, сложив ладони под щёку, смежил веки.

 

 

***

  
  
Джек все-таки задремал после обеда и молча, ни на что не отвлекаясь, смотрел на безудержный, безумный секс, слушал последующий разговор. Но спал он совсем недолго — Люсинда разбудила. Опять.  
  
Выслушав ее вопли и кое-как ответив на них, он устроился в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и задумался. Он не знал, нравится ли ему жесткий секс. В его жизни секс с теми, кого Джек по-настоящему хотел, случался достаточно редко, и ему было не до изысков.  
  
Страсть Брока и Баки друг к другу впечатляла и возбуждала. Джек в подробностях представил, как это было бы с ними вдвоем и не выдержал — ушел в ванную дрочить, потому что член стоял как гвардеец на посту.  
  
Оргазм словно вынул из Джека все кости, а ведь он всего-то вспоминал увиденное во сне. Каково же это будет в реальности?  
  
Если будет…  
  
Но они уже в самолете, во сне Джек понял, что они уже летят, включив автопилот. Значит, совсем скоро.  
  
Джек считал минуты до ужина. После ужина их с Люсиндой никогда никто не беспокоил до следующего утра.  
  
Люсинда… Тоже ведь проблема. Она может помешать. Ее надо нейтрализовать, и так, чтобы у Баки — он был кровожаднее Брока — не было повода ее убить.  
  
Джек оглядел ванную, заметил маленькое полотенце для рук и кивнул: сойдет как кляп. А связать можно разорванными простынями. Только сначала придушить, чтобы потеряла сознание, тогда не будет сопротивляться и орать.  
  
Так он и сделает.

 

 

***

  
  
Баки надел маску и расхаживал последние пять минут, вертел в руках тактические очки, готовый на манер Стива шагнуть в неизвестность, не обращая внимания, что лететь до назначенного места каких-то пять минут, пять бесконечно долгих минут.  
  
Он трижды за время полёта перебрал снайперскую винтовку, почистил и подточил и так идеальные ножи, упаковал снайперку обратно в чехол и решил не брать, иначе и правда кого-нибудь пристрелит.  
  
Руки тряслись.  
  
Баки сел, удивлённо уставившись на свои ладони, но потом вспомнил, что он таким же был, когда вытаскивал Брока из-под развалин Трискелиона, не обращая внимания на снующих тут и там людей с нашивками ЩИТа на плече, на зависшие над местом крушения хелликэрриеров вертолёты прессы, на Роджерса, упорно старавшегося оттащить его. Стиву тогда не слабо в зубы прилетело, так что он разом заткнулся и принялся помогать.  
  
Вот и сейчас в груди, тревожно сжимаясь, бухало сердце, руки ходили ходуном. Никак не получалось отвлечься.  
  
Автопилот пискнул о том, что джет достиг отмеченной точки. Баки нацепил тактические очки, отключаясь от действительности. В мозгу что-то щёлкнуло, вымораживая все мысли. Он вытянулся по стойке смирно.  
  
— Командир.  
  
— Солдат, — отозвался Брок.  
  
Джет в стелс-режиме мягко коснулся травянистой лужайки в одном из парков Шайло, всего в двух кварталах от королевского дворца.  
  
Зимний в три движения вскрыл первую попавшуюся машину: серый неброский минивен как нельзя кстати подходил для тайной операции. Просчитывая все свои шаги вплоть до минуты, Зимний без разговоров впихнул командира в салон, сам заняв место за рулём и завёл двигатель.  
  
Шины тихо шелестели по асфальту. Машин в такой час, как и прохожих, видно не было. Зимний остановился, чуть не доезжая до главных ворот, так, чтобы автомобиль не попадал в обзор камер слежения.  
  
— Ходу, — бросил через плечо, не оборачиваясь.  
  
Машину закрывать не было смысла, кому она нужна в стране с почти нулевой, по официальным данным, преступностью, да и Зимнему ничего не стоило угнать хоть танк вместе с танкистом внутри.  
  
Они вошли во дворец через вход для прислуги, вскрыв немудреный механический замок. Брок мысленно сверился с картой и двинулся по освещенным только дежурными лампами коридорам на юго-запад.  
  
Первого же встретившегося охранника — толстяка с золотистой бородкой, который с мечтательным видом еле передвигал ноги, — Брок вырубил ударом в шею и оттащил в ближайшую пустую комнату.  
  
Следующий охранник открыл было рот, но его вырубил Зимний.  
  
Дальше до самых апартаментов принца им не встретилось никого. В апартаментах у двери стояли прислоненные к косяку автоматы, а парни-охранники дремали в креслах.  
  
Зимнему было бы проще убрать помехи с пути, ликвидировав, но в мозгу чётко засел приказ от него самого — без лишних жертв, а потому, чуть пережав сонную артерию сначала одному, а потом и второму охраннику, он споро их связал и оттащил к окну, прикрыв для надёжности тяжёлыми портьерами. Автоматы передал на хранение командиру.  
  
Замок на нужной двери был не таким уж и мудрёным.  
  
Щелчок, второй, третий — и дверь поддалась, тихонько скрипнув, открылась вовнутрь.  
  
Зимний поднялся одним движением и отстранив командира, сделал шаг в комнату, выставив перед собой нож.  
  
Джек вскочил с кресла, едва дверь открылась в неурочный час. На кровати в путах подергивалась связанная, с заткнутым ртом Люсинда.  
  
— Баки? — неуверенно спросил Джек. — Брок!  
  
Он бросился к ним навстречу и замер, не дойдя шага.  
  
Зимний цепким взглядом окинул помещение, сунулся в ванную комнату и замер у двери, пропуская внутрь Брока.  
  
— Чисто, командир.  
  
Брок вошел и обнял Джека, прижал к себе.  
  
— Мы здесь, — сказал он. — Мы пришли. Не обращай внимания на Баки, он на миссиях переходит в режим Зимнего Солдата. Я тебе потом расскажу, что это такое, или он расскажет. Ты готов? Пойдем.  
  
Джек спинал с ног тапки — бежать быстрее босиком. В последний раз оглядел место своего заточения, посмотрел на Люсинду, на Баки, на Брока.  
  
— Да, — уверенно сказал он. — Пойдем.  
  
Зимний шёл первый, чуть пригнувшись, он почти стелился по земле, сливаясь с ночными тенями, прислушивался, но вёл уверенно, он помнил, где перемахнуть забор так, чтобы оказаться сразу рядом с машиной.  
  
Стоило Броку взобраться на острые зубцы, Зимний подхватил не ожидавшего ничего подобного Джека и подкинул, передавая на руки Броку, сам перепрыгнув смешное для модификанта препятствие, мягко приземлился по ту сторону и принял на руки принца.  
  
Погони не было, никто и не понял, что только что прямо из королевского дворца был похищен принц Джонатан Бенджамин.  
  
Как только Джек был пристёгнут в кресле джета, а автопилот запущен на возвращение, Зимний притёрся к Броку.  
  
— Миссия прошла успешно, командир.  
  
Джек совершенно ошалел от скорости, с которой они покинули дворец, от немереной силы Баки, а главное — от их наглости. Они вошли вдвоем в самое охраняемое здание королевства и просто выкрали его! Они оставили джет на лужайке Королевского парка, чуть ли не на любимой клумбе королевы, и его никто не заметил!  
  
Джек сидел и ухмылялся, как полный идиот. Он даже не почувствовал взлета, не успел надышаться апрельской зеленью, не успел взглянуть в небо! Так быстро! Такие бойцы!  
  
Он подошел к Баки и обнял его изо всех сил. Метка на левой руке полыхнула жаром, который тут же сменился мягким, успокаивающим теплом. Метка на правой руке тоже грела. Джек закатал рукава, показывая метки Броку и Баки.  
  
— Вот, — растерянно сказал он.  
  
Брок показал ему левую руку, на которой красовалась точно такая же метка, как и у Джека на правой.  
  
— А у Баки левая рука — сам видишь, так что метка проявиться не смогла.  
  
Баки отпустило, как только Брок легко коснулся ладонью шеи под волосами и прошептал:  
  
— Вольно, Солдат.  
  
Охнув, Баки прижался к Джеку, уткнувшись носом в волосы на макушке, вдыхая наконец запах без какой-либо возможности надышаться. Тело горело странно-знакомым жаром, тянуло левую ключицу, концентрируя очаг именно там. Огонь потёк по металлу руки, к запястью, полыхнул особо сильно, разогревая пластины докрасна.  
  
Баки закатал рукав и уставился на невозможное — на тонких пластинах запястья филигранным тонким узором была выгравирована точно такая же метка.  
  
— Ох ни хуя ж себе… — выдавил Брок. — Как?  
  
Он посмотрел на Джека. Джек так же ошарашенно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Я всю жизнь думал, что соулмейты — это сказки для романтических девушек, — признался он. — Мне отец говорил, что это просто шрамы.  
  
— Мудак твой отец, — рявкнул Брок. — Пусть спасибо скажет, что жив остался!  
  
— А вы бы серьезно?.. — спросил Джек. — Вы не…  
  
— Ты просил, так что мы «не», — Брок криво ухмыльнулся. — Не переживай, ты еще сможешь попортить ему кровь.  
  
Джек только кивнул. Он осмотрелся. Летательных аппаратов, подобных этому, он не видел никогда и даже не слышал о них.  
  
— Что это? — спросил он. — Что-то совсем новое? А откуда?  
  
— Это квинджет Тони Старка, — ответил Брок. — Взяли покататься.  
  
— Вот так просто взяли? — не поверил Джек. — Того самого Тони Старка? Который Старк Индастриз? Вы знакомы?  
  
Баки солнечно улыбнулся, расстёгивая ремешки и застёжки на тактической броне.  
  
— Так сказать, есть у меня точки давления на этого мудака, и да, того самого — великолепного и неповторимого Энтони Старка, — и бросил уже Броку. — Если Стив его под венец потащит, я из семьи уйду! Не желаю День благодарения встречать с поистине старковским масштабом и со страстью к робототехнике.  
  
— Господи… — выдохнул Джек, глядя попеременно то на одного, то на другого. — Да кто вы такие вообще? Я думал — спецназ или что-то в этом роде, а вы…  
  
— Брок Рамлоу, — представился Брок. — Командир группы огневой поддержки инициативы «Мстители».  
  
— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, главная головная боль командира огневой поддержки, модифицированный Солдат, напарник Капитана Америка и прочее-прочее-прочее, — раскланялся Баки. — Ты не голодный? Мне тут Стив сэндвичей нарубал в дорогу.  
  
— Стив — который Роджерс? — не веря, спросил Джек. — Капитан Америка? Ты его напарник? Серьезно?  
  
— Серьезно, серьезно, — Брок похлопал Джека по плечу. — Я ж говорю, инициатива «Мстители». Дружная, блядь, семейка супергероев. И я примазался со своей паленой рожей.  
  
Джек поцеловал Брока в покрытую шрамами скулу.  
  
— Вы все равно самые лучшие, — сказал он. — Мы летим в Нью-Йорк?  
  
— Да, мы летим домой, — выдохнул Баки, усаживаясь в кресло пилота, притянул Джека к себе на колени. — Пожалуйста, посиди со мной хоть немного.  
  
Ему было жизненно необходимо почувствовать Джека, почувствовать тепло его тела, согреть ту часть души, которая тянулась к нему через океан и другие страны. Пусть потом бегает, радуясь свободе, знакомится, общается, но сейчас Баки физически не мог его выпустить из объятий.  
  
Джек неловко устроился у Баки на коленях, немного поерзал и расслабился, уронив голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Вы все-таки пришли за мной, — сказал он хрипловато. — А я сначала думал, что схожу с ума.  
  
Брок устроился в кресле второго пилота, взял Джека за руку, согревая его холодные пальцы в своих.  
  
— Это какая-то ебаная магия соулмейтов, — сообщил он. — Если что — ни хрена о ней не знаю, честно. Ты руки порезал, что ли? Что-то мне такое моя прабабка говорила… не помню ни хуя.  
  
— Ну да, — кивнул Джек, растекаясь по Баки. — В ванной зеркало было, пластиковое, я его разбил, хотел вены порезать, но не получилось. А потом вы начали мне сниться. Каждый раз, как я засыпал. Я все время спал. Люсинду это страшно бесило.  
  
Он стянул с себя грязные носки и поставил ступни Броку на колени. Объяснил:  
  
— Замерз, а вы теплые.  
  
Баки молча гладил Джека по плечам, по спине, стараясь поделиться всем теплом, которое только мог отдать. Ему было наплевать на магию, на соулмейтов, даже на внезапно обретённую метку. Он знал только одно — Джек свой. Он принадлежит им, а они ему, и никак по-другому. И Баки готов бодаться хоть со всем миром, лишь бы Джек и Брок были счастливы, продолжали, вот как сейчас, тепло улыбаться. И да, Баки Барнс любил всем сердцем Джека Бенджамина, хоть и увиделись наяву они сегодня впервые.  
  
Брок принялся массировать Джеку ступни.  
  
— Да у тебя зажим на зажиме. Ты ведь боевой офицер, Джек. Как посмотришь на то, чтобы тренироваться с моими ребятами?  
  
— Твои ребята меня в хлам раскатают после того, как я три года без движения отсидел, — вздохнул Джек. — Черт, я так счастлив! У меня есть вы! Ни хрена нет — ни сменной одежды, ни обуви, ни документов, ни денег, ни дома — ничего. Но есть вы, и этого мне достаточно!  
  
— Все остальное будет, — пообещал Брок, аккуратно вытягивая Джеку пальцы на ногах так, что похрустывали суставчики. — Тебе надо будет прийти в себя, отдохнуть и потребовать политического убежища. Дискриминация по признаку ориентации и все такое. Смешаешь Сайласа с говном в международном масштабе. Наши помогут, я уже договорился кое с кем.  
  
— А что с меня за это потребуют? — спросил Джек. — Даром ничего не бывает, а у меня и нет ничего.  
  
— Разберемся со временем. Глядишь, пойдешь работать в ЩИТ, там образованные военные всегда нужны. Будешь нам боевые операции разрабатывать.  
  
— Если что, я могу, — обрадовался Джек. — Я закончил военную академию лучшим на курсе и воевал.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — заговорил немного задремавший Баки, потёрся носом о шею Джека. — Никто не заставит тебя делать то, что тебе не по нраву. Положись на нас. — Глянул на Брока ища поддержки. — Мы ведь… семья. А с семьёй счётов не ведут. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, что было бы, поедь с нами Стив. Дворец бы мы покинули под фанфары и с вежливым пожеланием потеряться где-нибудь по дороге, а Стив бы остался наводить свой порядок, сеять разумное, доброе, вечное.  
  
Баки касался губами загривка, плеча, сгиба шеи.  
  
— С документами разберёмся, а если ещё и ЩИТ включится, то можешь вертеть Сайласом, как хочешь. ЩИТ рука об руку с ООН ходит, а эти с него с живого не слезут за нарушение прав человека, дискриминацию, удержание против воли… Да там обвинений наберётся на несколько жизней вперёд.  
  
— Но он король, — возразил Джек.  
  
— Гаагскому суду по правам человека это без разницы. Получишь документы и можешь смело подавать иск, — объяснил Брок.  
  
Джек вздохнул. В таких масштабах он не думал. Не привык. До сих пор его кругозор ограничивался границами Гильбоа. У него появилось чувство, что перед ним раскрывается целый мир — огромный, сложный, пугающий.  
  
— Я сейчас немного побоюсь, — сказал он, — а потом привыкну и начну действовать. Понимаете, я всю жизнь строил, оглядываясь на отца. Три последних года я не мог выбирать, даже что буду есть на завтрак или шампунем с каким запахом мыть голову. Томасина все время приносила мыло с запахом жасмина, я терпеть не могу этот запах, но она его не меняла. Я…  
  
— Ты как после тюрьмы, — понимающе кивнул Брок. — Да ты и есть после тюрьмы, Джек. Понадобится время, чтобы привыкнуть к вольной жизни. Ничего, вот через три часа прилетим, найдем тебе хоть кеды и пойдем в какой-нибудь магазин закупать тебе одежду.  
  
— Я совершенно отстал от моды, — улыбнулся Джек. — А что в Америке носят, вообще не представляю. И все мои кольца отобрали. Я люблю кольца.  
  
— Ты справишься, — хмыкнул Баки, взъерошив волосы Джека. — Ты сильный. Три года держаться и не сойти с ума, и до этого с таким отцом, как Сайлас, врагов не надо. Мне в Аззано хватило месяца, чтобы почти свихнуться, а ты держался. Одежда, кольца — это та малость, которую мы сможем обеспечить тебе без каких-либо затруднений. Чем заниматься, кем быть — полная свобода. Я связался со ЩИТом из-за Брока, да и не умею больше ничего, только убивать, а тут это почти профессия. Тебе не обязательно во всё это влезать. Отдохни, приди в себя, — Баки смотрел прямо в глаза, развернув Джека лицом к себе. — Никто не ограничивает твой выбор, только твоё собственное желание. Мы даже на обществе своём настаивать не станем, — криво усмехнулся он.  
  
— Да, — согласился Брок. — В нашей квартире есть гостевая спальня. Можешь занять ее, если хочешь.  
  
— А если не хочу? — Джек поцеловал Баки в шею под ухом и ступней погладил Брока по бедру. — Вы правда думаете, что я такой идиот, что откажусь от совершенно замечательных мужчин? Я, конечно, потерял квалификацию, но, думаю, все-таки не безнадежен.  
  
Баки аж засветился весь, прижал к себе Джека.  
  
— Ты просто не представляешь какой ты, — зашептал он принцу на ухо. — Светлый, родной, смелый, самый лучший, наш. Сумел дотянуться до нас, достучаться. Кому ещё такое удавалось? Мы на всё готовы, ради того, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
  
У Джека что-то больно и сладко сжалось в груди, защипало глаза. Он спрятал лицо на шее у Баки, чтобы скрыть слезы.  
  
Никто никогда не говорил ему такого. Ни отец, ни мать, ни многочисленные любовники и любовницы. Ни для кого до сих пор Джек не был настолько важен, не значил так много. От этого болело где-то под сердцем.  
  
— Мы сделаем все, чтобы тебе помочь, — подтвердил Брок.  
  
— Вы уже сделали, — выдавил Джек.

 

 

**Эпилог**

  
  
Баки зашипел, потёр ушибленный затылок и выбрался из-под стола, куда полез за закатившимся помидором. Брок спал после долгой миссии у чёрта на рогах, обхватил руками и ногами Джека, а Баки, привыкший в любой день вставать рано, еле заставил себя выбраться из постели и пойти готовить завтрак.  
  
Омлет с овощами шкворчал на сковороде, кофемашина тихо урчала, распространяя аромат свежесваренного кофе, а Баки, напевая одну из песен сороковых, давил для Джека сок из апельсинов.  
  
Баки с улыбкой вспомнил последние несколько месяцев, как они с Броком, зажав Джека между собой, лаялись сначала со Стивом, потом с Фьюри, министром иностранных дел, с контрагентом ООН по делам военнослужащих, потом с правозащитниками, как вместе ходили в суд, куда Сайлас прислал вместо себя старшего Кросса. Всё это было похоже на бред сумасшедшего. И Баки иногда казалось, что все они, как один, хотят лишить их Джека, потому хмуро ходил за ним тенью, чуть ли не подав в отставку, когда перед очередным заседанием суда его вызвали на миссию. Отбился, не поехал никуда.  
  
Глянув на часы, Баки накрыл омлет крышкой и снял с огня.  
  
Брок спал на спине, раскинув руки и выпустив из железной хватки посапывающего рядом Джека.  
  
— Просыпайся, хороший мой, — прошептал Баки в его губы.  
  
Брок нехотя открыл один глаз, притянул Баки к себе и поцеловал.  
  
— Опять вскочил спозаранку, — проворчал он.  
  
Джек рядом зашевелился, глубоко вздохнул и натянул на себя одеяло. Он всегда просыпался очень неспешно.  
  
— Тебе с утра никуда не надо, отсыпайся, — перекатившись через Джека и нависнув над тёплым со сна Броком, мурлыкнул Баки, потёрся щекой о живот. — А нам на базу, и если кто-то сейчас не проснётся, то снова будет помятый пить кофе по дороге.  
  
Пробравшись металлической рукой под одеяло, провёл холодными пальцами по боку Джека, пощекотал подмышку.  
  
—Просыпайся, любовь моя.  
  
— Я люблю кофе из «Старбакса», — сонно ответил Джек и открыл глаза.  
  
Он обнял Баки за шею и позволил ему вытянуть себя из постели. Встал на ноги, постоял, обнимая Баки, поцеловал его в шею и сказал:  
  
— Я в ванную.  
  
Брок проводил его взглядом, зевнул, потянулся и сообщил:  
  
— Поваляюсь, пока ванная занята, а потом тоже встану.  
  
— Тогда кофе весь твой, раз его высочеству нравится больше из «Старбакса», — рассмеялся Баки, поддёрнув штаны.  
  
Нравились ему утра, когда они все трое были дома, неспешно завтракали, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами, шутили, подкалывая друг друга, собирались и разбегались по своим делам. Джек на главную базу ЩИТа, где был самым строгим аналитиком, неулыбчивым, занятым по самые уши, расцветая лишь когда телефон издавал одну из мелодий, поставленных на домашних, или в поле зрения возникала широкая, расчерченная ремнями разгрузки спина Брока, вихрем пробегал, сметая половину бумаг, с его стола Баки. Когда они шли обедать вместе, другие агенты, знавшие Джека только в рабочей обстановке, поверить не могли, что это один и тот же человек.  
  
На кухню Джек пришел бодрый, свежевыбритый, с аккуратно причесанными короткими волосами. Поцеловал Баки, облапав его за задницу, сел за стол, налил себе кофе.  
  
— Я и в «Старбаксе» кофе возьму, — пообещал он. — Знаешь, у отца есть фишка — самому готовить омлет семье на завтрак. Так гордится этим. Только его омлет всегда такой пресный был… Я раньше думал, что все омлеты такие, но ты готовишь что-то совершенно божественное, Баки.  
  
Горделиво фыркнув, Баки поставил тарелку перед Джеком. Он до сих пор сожалел, что не прирезал гниду Сайласа, так ни разу и не вышедшего на связь с сыном и общающегося с мировой общественностью только через советников и адвокатов. Один раз он, правда, попробовал надавить на Джека, поугрожать, но Баки на пару со Старком, очень уважительно отнёсшимся к беглому принцу, взломал банковскую систему Гильбоа и перевёл все личные средства королевской семьи по благотворительным фондам мира, оставив напоследок приписку, мол, не надо так, за Джека есть, кому впрячься, и это не только его партнёры.  
  
Баки сел напротив, подперев голову кулаком. Он не знал, что бы с ними было бы, опоздай они, не вытащи Джека вовремя, как бы они были без него.  
  
Брок вполз на кухню, почесывая небритый подбородок, налил себе кофе и встал у окна.  
  
— Джек, ты сегодня вечером к Старку? — спросил он.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Джек. — Надеюсь вернуться не поздно.  
  
— От Старка? Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Брок.  
  
— У Стива ко мне какой-то разговор, — пояснил Джек.  
  
— С тобой съездить? — нахмурился Баки.  
  
Знал он Стива и его разговоры, тем более вот так вот наедине, ведь понимает же, насколько болезненно Баки реагирует на любые попытки хоть кого-то продавить Джека, добиться от него чего-то, что тот не хочет делать или говорить.  
  
— Баки, я большой мальчик и со Стивом справлюсь сам, — улыбнулся Джек. — Лучше объясните мне, почему у Страйка вчера была миссия отдельно от «Мстителей»?  
  
— Да потому что «Мстители» — это вроде ядерной бомбы, для больших проблем, а остальные тоже надо решать, — объяснил Брок. — С нами Стив был и Романов. Ничего особенного, побегали, постреляли. Ты же видишь — даже Барнса не вызывали.  
  
— Делать мне больше нечего — по складам с вами лазать, — поиграв бровями, ухмыльнулся Баки, отобрал у Брока кружку с кофе, сыпанув туда половину сахарницы, размешал и выпил в три глотка. — У меня одиночка скоро. Коулсон аналитиков трясёт сейчас, план операции разрабатывают. Да и ерунда вчерашнее, чтобы всех подрывать, вот помнишь портал над Яблоком? Нас редко собирают, потому как сопутствующего ущерба обычно больше, чем пользы.  
  
— Что Коулсон аналитиков трясет, я тебе и сказал, — заметил Джек. — Все никак на точке выхода не сойдемся. Коулсон хочет, чтобы как можно ближе, но ближе там совсем никак, плотная старая застройка.  
  
— Разберетесь, — припечатал Брок, сел за стол и намазал на тост сливочный сыр. — Джек, у тебя последние стрельбы подкачали. Надо бы подтянуть.  
  
— Подтяну, — пообещал Джек. — Ты сегодня дома или поедешь с нами?  
  
— Дома, — ответил Брок. — Вызову уборщицу и продуктов прикуплю, а то в холодильнике ни хрена не осталось.  
  
— Купи мне желтый арбуз, — попросил Джек. — Сейчас как раз сезон.  
  
Брок кивнул.  
  
Составив список необходимых покупок, Баки прикрепил его магнитом к дверце холодильника, дважды ткнул в него пальцем, пока Брок не кивнул, закатив глаза, и ушёл одеваться.  
  
Баки любил сам отвозить Джека на работу, куда бы самому ему не надо было ехать, любил зацеловывать на прощание до совершенно поплывшего взгляда у бывшего принца и каменного стояка в своих штанах.  
  
Застегнув куртку и хлопнув по заднице зашнуровывающего ботинки Джека, скрылся за дверью, сказав, что будет ждать в машине.  
  
— Заедем в «Старбакс», тот, что на углу, — сказал Джек, садясь в машину. — Хочу латте фраппучино на сливках. Что? — спросил он на ухмылку Баки. — Я сладкоежка, но держу себя в руках.  
  
— Заедем, — расхохотался Баки. — Лимонад себе возьму и маффинов. Мне-то держать себя в руках не надо.  
  
Увернувшись от подзатыльника, повернул ключ в замке зажигания.  
  
Уже на стоянке под зданием ЩИТа, тиская Джека, Баки перетащил его к себе на колени, вылизывая припухшие от поцелуев губы.  
  
— Сладкий, — сипло прошептал он, прикидывая сколько километров ему придётся намотать на беговой дорожке, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. Или лучше подрочить в душевой на радость бойцам СТРАЙКа?  
  
Джек ненадолго прижался к Баки, положил голову ему на плечо и неохотно отстранился.  
  
— Мне пора, — сказал он. — Люблю тебя. Вас с Броком люблю.  
  
— И мы тебя любим, малыш, — ответил Баки, ласково провёл живой ладонью по щеке Джека, а потом перегнулся через него и открыл дверцу с его сторону. Ещё минута-две — и он увезёт его обратно домой, наплевав на рабочий распорядок, запрёт в спальне, и они с Броком будут любить своего принца, пока тот не уснёт от изнеможения, затраханный и счастливый.  
  
Когда Джек скрылся из виду, Баки длинно выдохнул, и уронил голову на скрещённые на руле руки. Никогда не думал он, что сможет любить настолько сильно и всеобъемлюще хоть кого-то, тем более двоих, да ещё и мужчин. Не думал, что будет согласен поступиться с любыми своими желаниями ради кого-то. Взгляд сам собой съехал на метки на запястьях.  
  
В детстве он ещё верил в соулмейтов, верил в волшебство, соединяющее истинные идеальные пары, но, взрослея, понял, что волшебства не существует и соулмейты были, скорее всего, прекрасной выдумкой, попыткой сохранить в молодёжи немного романтизма и нравственности.  
  
Погладив большим пальцем живой руки гравировку на пластинах левой, улыбнулся. Вот она — магия.  
  
Джек настраивался на работу, идя через стоянку к главному входу. Метки на предплечьях тепло пульсировали. Припекало августовское солнце, Джек привычно здоровался со знакомыми коллегами.  
  
Он вошел в лифт, нажал кнопку восемнадцатого этажа и задумался о том, что Коулсон намекал на то, что скоро Джека повысят до руководителя отдела аналитики, а значит, работы прибавится, но зато у Джека будет отдельный кабинет.  
  
Стеклянный лифт возносил его вверх, и Джек смотрел сквозь прозрачную стену на Нью-Йорк. Он еще не знал этот город досконально, но уже любил его куда больше, чем Шайло. Шайло по сравнению с Нью-Йорком казался каким-то игрушечным, подделкой, масштабной моделью города. Нью-Йорк был настоящим. У него была история, он жил, дышал, его продували ветра с океана, его наполняли люди, не знающие войны.  
  
Джек вышел на своем этаже и пошел к кабинету. Пока загружался комп, Джек допивал кофе и размышлял о том, что он почему-то совершенно не скучает ни по семье, ни по Гильбоа. Даже признаков ностальгии не было. Как будто старый Джек, принц Гильбоа, все-таки умер там, в заключении. Активация меток соулмейтов создала нового Джека, совсем другого.  
  
Джек знал теперь, отчего ему начали сниться сны про Баки и Брока. Магия соулмейтов в действии. Он прочитал кучу литературы на эту тему и нашел исследование — солидное, подкрепленное экспериментами, — о том, что собственная кровь на метках пробуждает связь, даже если она не была закреплена. Джек пробудил связь со своими соулмейтами, когда пытался перерезать вены. И они пришли. Пришли за ним.  
  
И не просто пришли. Первые полгода вместе были очень тяжелыми — бесконечные разбирательства, бюрократия, суд, пресс-конференции, интервью. Но Брок и Баки все время были с ним, поддерживая скрыто и явно, защищая и оберегая. Баки через Стива добился от Старка лучшего адвоката из всех возможных. Брок следил за тем, чтобы Джек, выматывающийся от усталости до бессонницы, обязательно ел и спал. Они помогали ему адаптироваться к новой стране и свободе, приучали к тому, что примут его любым.  
  
И Джек наконец поверил.  
  
Он любил Брока и Баки так сильно, что иногда становилось страшно. Но страх быстро проходил, потому что Джек точно знал — его любят точно так же. До самого конца. До донышка. До самых темных и странных закоулков души.  
  
Джек знал, что отец его проклял — мать написала, она писала ему аккуратно, раз в неделю. Знал, что сестра его не понимает — от Мишель письма приходили реже, но так же регулярно. Джек равнодушно отвечал им, но в целом — в целом ему было плевать. Неправильный принц, неправильный сын, он наконец-то стал правильным для самых важных людей на свете. Остальные не имели значения.  
  
Он был свободен. Он был целен. Он любил, и его любили. И даже работа у него была кому угодно на зависть.  
  
Джек встряхнулся и открыл рабочую почту. Часы на компьютере мигнули, показывая, что начался новый рабочий день.


End file.
